There is a need for sound, especially music, to be integrated tastefully and unobtrusively into a setting where people relax, work or play. In some settings, such as inside existing buildings, audio devices and speakers would be either impossible or very costly to install in a way which is unseen. Or, in an outside setting speakers can be needed in areas which are difficult to connect by wires such as on a patio detached from a house or building. The revolution of the last few years in making stylish fabrics more durable and weatherproof has created the ability for fine furniture to stay outside in the elements for an entire season, unlike the older fabrics based on cotton which are not durable at all. Finally, the revolution in microelectronics and wireless communications can now be joined with the foregoing trends to create new systems for the enjoyment and appreciation of music in settings where it was either difficult to do so, or obtrusive.
Furniture can be positioned on a patio, balcony, deck, garden, or beach which is out of range of audio speakers or an electrical source housed in a home or building. Users in these sorts of locations who want music or other audio would not want to be troubled to run power cords to such an area for audio equipment, or to set up free-standing audio speakers which would be completely open to the sun and to precipitation.
Although there have been pieces of furniture provided with speakers housed in them, they have not been suitable for bathing an entire area with stereophonic sound. For example, there have been chairs with speakers, but two speakers on a single chair would not provide a truly superior audio system which saturates the environment in sound, but would be localized to one place within the area.
Also, there is a desire for audio speakers to be hidden from view so that the sound seems to emanate from the furniture itself.
There are also some situations for which a user might need a wireless speaker hidden in a single chair, so the speaker should be out of sight and capable of being removed in the event of cold or rainy weather.
As used herein, “chair” or “seat” includes any piece of furniture for sitting including a chair or seat for one person, or a sofa, couch or other furniture for more than one person.
As used herein, “seatback cover” includes either a slipcover fitting loosely over a chair, or upholstery attached directly to a seatback.